I Believe
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Do you believe in the legends of old? In tales told to children at their bedside, in their moments of wonder and fear? Do you believe? I do.
1. I Believe

Alright so, as I have mentioned in other stories, I am in college right now. A junior actually because I'm so far ahead in my credit hours. But anyway, for my final portfolio in English, we had to think of something dealing with a learning experience.

What did I do?

I said forget that, I'm writing original pieces! So, with that in mind, I wrote five original pieces based on my personal memories of Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, and the Boogeyman. Now these pieces, I will say, APPLY TO MY MEMORIES OF SAID PEOPLE AS I ALWAYS KNEW THEM. And while the Guardians and Pitch were the ones whom made me think about my childhood, these stories are not specifically about them. They are about the figures in a general sense of how I always knew them to be. However, my friend said I should post them since they can apply to the Guardians and Pitch in a sense. But these are indeed ORIGINAL PIECES that I wrote for my COLLEGE PORTFOLIO based on MY MEMORIES AS A CHILD AND HOW I KNEW ALL OF THEM AS A CHILD. English 2001 I believe it was. Something like that. Anyway, I'll be posting one every other day. Ish. If people like them. If not, I'll just delete this as I'm proud of them whether others are or not.

* * *

Do you believe in the legends of old?

In tales told to children at their bedside, in their moments of wonder and fear?

Do you believe?

I do.

No matter my age.

No matter my gender.

No matter what others may say.

I believe.

Until time ebbs away, and even memories of such stories are all that are left, I shall believe.

Though I cannot see them; I cannot prove them.

You shall never darken my heart.

I hear the whispers.

I hear the darkness creeping.

I hear the soft thumps upon the grass.

I hear the beating of fragile wings.

I hear the bells of old.

Can you hear them?

They see you.

They know you.

Do you believe?

I do.

I believe.


	2. Hopeful

With the morning dawn arriving, all across the earth children awake in excitement, hope in their hearts. Hope that when they step outside, all shall they see are his colorful eggs hidden about the yard. Their elegant colors just showing through the morning dew and pale blades of grass. His bright eyes flickering from child to child as they dashed around, scooping up his masterpieces and showing them off to others. Seeing whom could find the most eggs before the day was up. It made him smile. At least, as much of a smile as he could give. With long ears twitching he would dash through backyards, fence posts, over dog houses and more so that the laughter and hope could continue for another year until he returned.

Even as the years pass, and new children and hiding places arise, still he continues to spread his colorful joy. Each egg found symbolizing new beginnings and with the coming of spring, new life as well. Some years there are more children than he can count alone, and others, others there are so few he feels the ache of loneliness in his heart. Wondering, perhaps could he have colored his gifts better or given them sweeter treats and better hiding places. But then the next year arrives, and the children are there, searching and cheering with every egg, great or small found.

Across the earth he would dash, each child's smile warming his heart and pushing him farther and faster, until he every young soul could cradle the vibrant eggs in their hands and know he had been there, watching out for them and giving them laughter. He had seen many forms given to him over the years, from spirited cottontails to massive creatures truly of myth and lore. Though glimpses of him had been captured over time out of the corner of eyes and by shadow, his true self remained a mystery, one he preferred. If everyone knew just how he looked, well, it would make hiding very difficult wouldn't it?

As the sun sets upon another Easter Sunday, his eyes would follow the suns path until it vanished upon the horizon and the radiance of the moon would take its place. It was then he would cast the realm of believers a final glance, then bound off as fast as his long legs could carry him back to his warren, his home, to prepare a new for next year. So that hope and joy could continue to dwell within the hearts of the children he watched over. Though they could not see him, he was always there. Always watching. Always protecting.


	3. Trusting

What happens after a child places their tooth beneath a pillow? Do the parents truly enter as the child sleeps and switches the teeth for golden coins? No, of course they don't. It's not their job. It was hers. She soared through the night sky, collecting the teeth as if they were made of the finest porcelain. And once her fingertips brushed them, she promised the child they belonged to that she would keep them safe; that they could trust her with them. Baby teeth she knew were one of the most precious things to a child. It symbolized they were growing older and growing into a new individual as time went by.

Each and every tooth she gathered was saved and placed where it would forever be safe from harm. Under her loving care and gaze they would remain, even after a child was grown and no longer believed in her. Still she protected them. She guarded them with her life, keeping them even when the child was gone from this world and more children were born from the first.

Whether a child was a toddler or a teenager whose last tooth had been lost, she was always there. Giving them a small gift in exchange for the precious item they thought so little of as they grew old. Though forever as she was, and as many youth stretched across the globe, her duty never tired her. For each tooth she collected, each priceless experience in life, her soul would sing louder and sweeter than any mortal could hear or even imagine.

She remembered them all; every bright smile and wishful dream of her arrival. Even the few children whom, though did not believe in her, still placed their teeth beneath their pillow as asked by their parents. Even them she could recall with perfect clarity. Every sweet memory; every symphony of excited whispers wondering just how well their tooth would please her. Though in time they would forget her, and brush her away as nothing but a figment, an impossible fairytale told to please young minds, she did not mind. For even then she loved them. Each child, each young heart, as if they were her own.

As her wings silent beat at the crisp air around her, the woman, the sprite, the fairy, gazed at the tiny sources of trust and belief in her hand. And she smiled. Her eyes alight in wonder and magnificence, seeing through the eyes of others; a soothing hum rising from her chest as she flitted across the sky, never staying one place long enough to be seen. At times she would pause to gaze at those she protected, those she loved. And again she would smile before flying on to continue her work. Even as her time in the hearts of children faded and alit anew, still she smiled. For they trusted her. Trusted her with more than they could ever realize; and with each new tooth, her smile would grow and her wings would beat ever faster. She loved them all. Even when she was long forgotten. She loved them.


	4. Cheerful

Naughty or nice? Good or bad? All across the earth there were children awaiting his arrival. From tiny princess to brave adventurers, all were eagerly watching the stars hoping to catch a glimpse of his magnificent sleigh. Or perhaps hear his hearty laughter, the jingling of the bells on his sleigh as the winter chill brushed through his long white beard. In every town, every province there was a little one leaving him gifts of milk and cookies, sometimes even something out of the ordinary. Every youthful eye was cast upon their lightened tree, hanging stocking, or even little shoe placed at the doorstep to perhaps catch a glimpse of him.

True it was gifts of toys, candy, even clothes at times to children across the globe; it was not just monetary items that he gave to them. No. It was the cheerful delight he put in their hearts. What happiness his visits would bring to them and send joy ringing in the air with every cry of bliss at wishes coming true. It did not matter to him where a child was from, or who they were. So long as they believed in him, he was always to be there; and even when they did not.

Belief in him wanes and ebbs as each year passes to a child, some writing him off as nothing but mischief caused by their own parents. Though he never minded, despite the hurt each loss dealt him. But as one child grows beyond his wonder and cheer, so does another light shine as thoughts of him swarmed through their dreams. This was what drove him on, what kept each cold and dark night worth the effort and the strain. To know the joy and cheer he gave to them and in return those same feelings being passed on to those around them.

Though he asked for nothing in return, he always received letters from them. Thanking him, sending their love and promises of good deeds for another year. Each letter, every messy scrawl brought a smile to his tired and worn features, seeming to a light a fire within him and drive him forward; never to stop so long as a child needed him. He was a protector, a defender. And he would give his very essence away to the darkness beyond to keep belief and cheer alight in a little ones heart.

As the morning arrives on a blessed day, so would the end of his work dawn. With a hearty smile and a shine in his eyes, the reins upon his sleigh would snap and crack through the air as he vanished from sight. Returning to his home to begin anew; not a moments rest appeased him until he knew every child would receive a gift that next year. No matter how small or large the present, no matter how good or bad the child, he would see to it they were never alone. They would never fear that someone out there did not care for them. Though belief in him was as fragile as a snowflake resting upon a fires edge, he would continue to endeavor. Continue to bring cheer and marvel to all those around him. Naughty, or nice.


End file.
